capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth
Ruth, or Tsattie ("Grandma"), is Shannon Adama's mother. Her daughter and granddaughter, Tamara, were killed in the MAGLEV bombing. She lives with her son-in-law, Joseph Adama, and her grandson, William Adama. Ruth runs the household. Her last name is unknown. The most important things to her are family and the Tauron heritage. Familial Advice Joseph After the deaths of her daughter and granddaughter, she recommends that Joseph take William home to Tauron to experience his roots. Ruth says this is what her daughter would have wanted. Joseph refuses saying that William was born on Caprica and that Caprica is his home. She tells Joseph, "The dead don't really die until their death is avenged. My daughter and your daughter are caught between life and death." Joseph says Daniel Graystone will pay for Zoe's complicity in the STO bombing of the MAGLEV train. (He had asked Sam to kill Amanda Graystone to balance the scales so that each lost a daughter and a wife.) When watching Amanda on the interview on Backtalk with Baxter Sarno, Ruth says, "I could kill her with my own hands and sleep well every night. Couldn't you?" Troubled by what she said, Joseph begins to feel doubt for the first time. Later, Joseph frantically leaves messages on Sam's voicemail to call off the hit. Ruth is disappointed and angry with him, but says nothing. William She does not tell Joseph that his son is skipping school. She tells Willie, "On Tauron, when you're thirteen, you're a man. You make your own decisions." She asks him what he wants to be, not when he grows up, but right now. Willie tells her he wants to work in the locker room of the Caprica Buccaneers. She tells him his Uncle Sam can look into it because he knows how to make things happen. Since his father and Daniel Graystone (owner of the Buccaneers) are no longer friends, Willie doubts this will happen. However, Ruth says that you get the best things from enemies because they are scared of you. She tells William to pay attention to the television news which is reporting on the Second Tauron Uprising. She says that his father and Uncle Sam went through that when they were his age. Funeral Rites Sam and Larry visit Joseph to convince him to have the funeral rites for Shannon and Tamara. Sam says Willie needs the closure and reconnection with Tauron ways. Later, family and friends gather at Joseph's apartment for the rites. As Ruth looks on and Larry is in prayer, Sam (bare chested to display his tattoos for the ritual) stands behind Joseph and William as each hands a coin to Ferryman, Joseph for Shannon and William for Tamara. Joseph asks Ferryman to grant the deceased women passage. Ferryman asks if Joseph and William will let the women go and both say goodbye. Ferryman assures the Adamas that Shannon and Tamara will live forever in their hearts. They will live forever in peace. Ferryman applies a ritual tattoo to Joseph's chest. A woman sings a mournful song. Matchmaking Ruth likes Evelyn and thinks she would be good for Joseph. She suggests that Evelyn come over that night to go over the next day's work with him. Ruth says that she and Willie will be at her sister's home that evening. Defending the Family She is a former hitwoman for the Ha'la'tha. One night, Francis comes to Joseph's home under the pretense of bringing him to see the Guatrau. He starts strangling Joseph. Ruth stabs Francis in the back with a meat cleaver, killing him. Joseph realizes that the Guatrau has put a hit out on him and Sam. They have to go off-world and disappear. He asks Ruth to go pick up Larry and bring him to the spaceport. She comforts a visibly shaken Willie. As the others leave, she loads a shotgun saying, "If the Guatrau comes after me - safe journey." Joseph goes to Goldie's Off Track Betting and Sam meets him there. They get their fake identification and cubits. The Guatrau's hit men catch up with them there. Willie gets caught in the altercation and is accidentally killed. Mourning The morning after Willie's death, the family and a few close friends are in mourning at Joseph's apartment. She says, "I understand business, but not the taking of a child's life. That is for animals." When Fidelia Fazekas comes to express the Guatrau's condolences and assurances of safety, Ruth calls her a child murderer. They make a deal. Fidelia offers her father as a sacrificial lamb to satisfy the Adamas' right to avenge Willie's death "Blood for Blood", and the brothers poison and suffocate him. In return, Fidelia ensures that her family will continue and she becomes the new Guatrau. Remembrance and Renewal Five years later, the family gathers at Joseph's home on the fifth anniversary of Willie's death (47YR). Joseph begins the ceremony: Oh, Jupiter, to you I pray on the anniversary of my son William's death. For he was not yet a man, he chose a man's death. William was a proud Tauron and a good boy. Our father's name lives on in another way now. Bill, you were named after your brother. This is our tradition. You will do the rest. As we are from the soil, so shall we return. Bill drops some soil into a candle flame. Then everyone cheers him and says, So say we all. Additional Images Head 2.jpg|Ruth in the opening credits Ruth's Tattoo.jpg|Ruth's tattoos 117 Ruth Shotgun.jpg|Ruth prepares to protect her family. 113 Ruth Evelyn Larry.jpg|Ruth is concerned about the unrest on Tauron. Category:Ha'la'tha Category:Tauron Category:Little Tauron